


Flowers

by NotEvenThat



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flowers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenThat/pseuds/NotEvenThat
Summary: There weren't many things that could ruin Magnus' day. The world ending. His favorite show being canceled. Perhaps, Alec texting him that morning and informing him that he couldn't accompany Magnus on their date tonight because twenty shax demons had popped up.Or, Alec finds a way to apologize, even amidst his duties and the demons that he is suppose to be battling.





	Flowers

There weren’t many things that could completely ruin Magnus’ day. The one lesson that he had learned as an immortal was that things often were not as big a deal as they seemed in the moment. Tripping on the way to his first client that morning wasn’t going to ruin his day. Ripping his jacket as he swung open the rusty door to go inside wouldn’t matter the next day or even a couple of minutes later, when he pressed the seam back together with magic. The fact that it started to downpour on his way back home wasn’t going to matter later, when he was warm and dry inside. 

So, there really weren’t many things that could ruin Magnus’ day. Even if he found himself pouting subconsciously, the worries would roll off of him moments later. Nothing that had happened to him that day was really worth the concern. His clients were easy. The world kept spinning. In the grand scheme of things, he had had an easy day and despite all of the small mishaps that threaten to dim his mood, Magnus was still happy and light on his feet in a way that he hadn’t been for a long, long time. 

Though, there were a few things that were serious enough to warrant a ruined day of self pity and bad sitcoms. For instance, the end of the world. His favorite show being canceled. His favorite contestant on ‘Dancing with the Stars’ being voted off and, of course, the text message that he received from Alexander saying in simple, plan but obviously rushed words, that he would not be able to accompany Magnus on their date tonight because twenty shax demons had popped up and decided to ruin their date. 

That, Magnus decided, was a big enough reason to wallow in himself for the rest of the night. He changed into his loose comfortable clothes. He stripped himself of the makeup on his face and then, he curled up on the couch and frowned into his coffee cup. It wasn’t Alexander's fault, of course. Later, Magnus was sure that he would receive a million sorrowful messages apologizing for not being able to attend and then, just to top it off, Alec would apologize once again, when they finally saw each other. He was sure that if Alec was able to, he would be there but that didn’t mean that Magnus was any happier about the turn of events. 

All day, he’d been focusing on the fact that tonight, he would have Alec across from him blushing and fumbling in a way that only seemed attractive on him. Now, he had nothing to look forward too, until the next day when he woke to another day of ungrateful clients and problems that he should have been too phenomenal to deal with. 

After a half an hour, Magnus fell asleep at a pitiful 8:30, only to be woken by his phone buzzing repeatedly next to his head and the sound of the front door to his loft closing, softly.

Magnus saw the flowers before he saw anything else. Resting on the table before the couch that Magnus had fallen asleep at was a large blooming bouquet, filled with a hue of dark blue’s, green’s and purple’s. They were thrown, almost frantically onto the table. As if someone had placed them there, trying to arrange them delicately in the short span of time that they had been allowed. 

Slowly, Magnus sat up. There was no note on them but there was only one person who could have walked through Magnus’ wards and into his home without him being awaken instantly and there was only one person who Magnus could imagine had placed the flowers there. Magnus stared at them for a moment and then suddenly became aware of his phone still buzzing next to him. 

When Magnus looked to the screen, he saw three messages displayed there, all sent within seconds of each other, all from the same person. 

9:41 PM:  _ I’m sorry that I had to cancel our date and I’m sorry that I can’t stay for a minute. I didn’t want to wake you up for nothing.  _

9:41 PM:  _ I love you. _

9:41 PM:  _ I’ll clean the blood up when I get home tonight! _

Magnus looked up from his phone, a slow wide smiling spreading across his face. On the dark wood floor leading from the front door to the coffee table where the flowers had been placed, Magnus could see the dark thin train of blood that had shaken from Alec’s body in assumably, his frantic pace to set the flowers down, text Magnus and then run outside to continue protecting the innocent of New York. 

Magnus sat and stared at his disheveled bouquet for perhaps a moment too long before he looked down and type out a reply, his grin settling into a soft happy smile. 

9: 58 PM:  _ I love you too. Come home safe.  _


End file.
